


I see angels and devils and god when you (come on)

by heysameen



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, I hope you do, Short One Shot, enjoy i guess?, seriously there's no other way to put it, this is honestly just an ode to nicole haught's kissing abilities, this is the first thing i ever wrote so please don't be rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heysameen/pseuds/heysameen
Summary: An ode to kissing Nicole Haught.





	I see angels and devils and god when you (come on)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is a line from the song Come On Get Higher, by Matt Nathanson.
> 
> This is the very first thing I write, thanks to a certain gif of these two kissing in which Nicole looks nothing less than ethereal, shining with so much love and adoration. I just needed to try and put that into words. Hope you enjoy. x

There were two sides to kissing Nicole Haught.

——————

The one in which she softened around Waverly's lips, melted just like cotton-candy at the brush of her tongue and delivered whisper-soft touches all over. It was calm, the way her hands slid through Waverly skin, devoted to their slow adoration. Never leaving any piece of skin untouched, never hurrying into the next. She purred the loveliest words at Waverly's ear, dropping sweet kisses here and there. 

“You are so beautiful,” she'd always say, as her fingertip trailed up her girlfriend's spine, earning a shiver and a sigh, before Waverly would hold her face with both hands and bring their lips together. With that she'd pour sensuality to her every motion, hoping to enthrall Nicole enough to be able to lightly suck her tongue again, almost impatiently, into her hot, waiting mouth.

——————

There was the one in which she was pure passion, the palm of a hand coming at Waverly's neck as if she couldn't, wouldn't bear the distance between their lips. She'd lock them in a bruising kiss, hungry and thirsty for all that was Waverly, while she squeezed a creamy thigh and went up and up, hot and heavy, to grab at her behind. 

Waverly would always feel helself surrender and melt in her arms, unconsciously and out of nothing but pleasure, at those displays of desire and undiluted want. Sometimes Waverly had half a mind to tease and give feedback, muttering “ah baby”s and “yeah”s whenever they broke a kiss apart. Nicole's lips however, all too busy with sucking and biting motions across her chest and shoulders, usually didn't say much.

——————

And then there was also both, mixed up together like bees in a hive. Maddeningly soft at first, but ravishing and all-consuming in their wake. 

It started with something as innocent as a kiss from plump lips to the cute little brown dot on the side of Nicole's face, just under her left eye, as she sat on the officer's lap and casually asked “How was dessert?”.  
Nicole would praise her cooking skills using at least three adjectives and smile, ever the sweetheart, then go off telling her all about her day at work. Making sure to fit in a few mentions of how much she missed her girlfriend or remembered her during the day, she'd end up sweet-talking her way into making Waverly forget about the dishes (or at least make her think that).

“I really really love the sight of you in this, Waves.” She'd slide her fingers through the brunette's collarbone, following the thin strap that led to the floral fabric of the dress, making sure to brush her fingertips over the tops of supple breasts down to firm abs and then around Waverly's thighs, lifting it up a little bit here and there until she'd hear a shy “Yeah?” and lean up to brush the tip of her nose up Waverly's, eyes closed. “Yeah, baby.”

“Well, you don't look so bad in uniform either.” The petite girl then would grab her chin, making her lean into a kiss that was just the right amounts of hot and wet, until the warmth of their interaction woke the tips of the redhead's fingers to wander up the tops of her thighs only to travel down again in the lightest nail scratches. It would usually last for a while, their heated making-out session, both of them so lost in caressing and touching and claiming each other's mouths to even think enough to break apart.

“F-fuckkk, Waves,” Nicole would mutter at some point, and it honestly was so sexy the way she faltered around and dragged out her words but undulated at Waverly's nickname, sweet voice silk as ever coming as a lick against the skin of her neck. Getting firmer and hotter, Nicole's touch would be the last straw at pushing Waverly into submission. The mere thought of what was to come would pull the most primal sounds she could master, an unconscious string of slow and rhythmic “Aa-ah, ah, ah” out of her mouth. 

Nicole was everywhere and everything at once; kissing and touching, giving and feeling. It made her feel oh-so-sexy but so very loved at the same time. Soft and sharp, rough and loving; Nicole worked her up and loved her down all the way. It almost brought her to her knees, the amount of love and passion she put into every motion. _All into one_ , as in those very moments were both of them.


End file.
